


Permanent: Isaac At Four Months

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dada!Stiles, De-Aged, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Papa!Derek, Pop-Pop!Sheriff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seriously Just A Big Old Ball Of Fluff, Someone Said Sequel And I Couldn't Help Myself, just fluff, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a baby was the most wonderful experience Derek and Stiles had tackled to date.  It was joyful and noisy, funny and messy, fulfilling and exhausting.  It was also an exercise in coitus interruptus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent: Isaac At Four Months

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked and couldn't resist doing a follow-up to “Different”. This will be an adventure in child-rearing for Derek and Stiles and a look into how Isaac’s do-over is going. This is pure fluff and crack and you might want to stop reading now.
> 
> It's completely unproofed and unbeta'd...sorry about that. Feel free to point out any grammatical errors you might find.

* * *

**Permanent: Isaac At Four Months**

 

_It's permanent_

_Nothing is permanent_

*** 

            Having a baby was the most wonderful experience Derek and Stiles had tackled to date.  It was joyful and noisy, funny and messy, fulfilling and exhausting.  It was also an exercise in coitus interruptus. 

            Stiles groaned as Derek ravaged his neck.  “Baby, we should wait to be sure he stays asleep.” Stiles mumbled, all the while arching his neck so that Derek could have better access.

            “If we wait,” he murmured between kisses, “he’ll wake up while we’re in the middle.”

            “Good point.” 

*** 

            Isaac had an understanding of certain things and was learning new things each day.  He knew he was Isaac but he was also “Baby Boy”.  He knew that when he was hungry or wet or scared his parents came.  There was Dada who was silly and bopped his nose and hugged him _so_ tight.  Dada smelled like comfort and Isaac needed him most when he was feeling bad or sick.  And there was Papa who was strong and petted his head and pressed his nose into his neck and breathed him in deep and he was different than Dada; Papa was like him.  He smelled like safety; he needed him most when he was afraid or just wanted attention.

            He knew they came for him whenever he cried, and he was frightened when he wasn’t with them.  Isaac didn’t like being frightened, so maybe if he cried enough, they would just keep him with them.  So he cried. 

*** 

            Derek had two fingers buried in Stiles when Isaac’s wailing began.  It was definitely a boner killer.  “Oh fuck me!”

            “I’d love to, but I’ve gotta go get the boy.” Derek sighed. 

*** 

            Papa came for him and lifted him from his crib.  “I’m here Baby Boy.” He said softly.  And like always, his papa hugged him to his chest, petted his head and breathed him in deep.  It was instant gratification.  Isaac felt safe and loved and he never wanted to lose that feeling.  So when he was changed and kissed and put back to bed, he was disappointed.  So he cried. 

*** 

            This went on all night.  Every time they got settled in bed and were on the verge of sleep, Isaac would scream until one of them came for him.  Stiles and Derek were exhausted and their neighbor across the hall was pissed.  They had a sneaking suspicion that it was because when she initially moved in, she assumed they were only roommates.  She had made passes at each of them more times than either could count before Mrs. Parker, their next door neighbor, called her a “dozy cow” and cursed her for trying to break up such a happy couple.  Mrs. Parker, sweetheart that she was, came over with a box of chamomile tea; sharing that it had always worked to soothe her children and maybe it would work for baby Isaac.

            Halfway through brewing a batch and listening to stories about Mrs. Parker’s adventures in childrearing, Isaac started again.  “I’ve got him.” Derek said and headed to Isaac’s room to retrieve the crying child.

            Stiles headed to the door where Charlotte, their across the hall neighbor was banging.  “It’s three in the morning Charlotte; why in the hell are you banging on my door like a maniac?!”

            “If you don’t shut that brat up I’m going to call the police.” She threatened, eyes blazing.

            Stiles almost laughed in her face, but thought better of it.  “So call ‘em.” He said and slammed the door in her face. 

            Isaac refused to drink the tea.  It was almost as if he knew it would make him sleepy.  It was like he was doing everything in his power to keep himself from sleeping.  If Stiles didn’t know better, he would think that Isaac somehow remembered something from his previous life and was afraid to go to sleep.  It was as if he were terrified that something was going to get him if Derek and Stiles weren’t there.

            After thanking Mrs. Parker for trying to help and sending her home to rest, Derek had no choice but to use his power as Isaac’s alpha on him.  His eyes bled red and he gave a low warning growl.  Isaac quieted his screams and sniffled miserably. 

*** 

            Isaac _did not_ always like it when Papa’s eyes changed.  Papa only changed his eyes when he was being silly with Isaac or when he was angry.  Isaac could always tell the difference and right now they were Papa’s angry eyes.  Isaac didn’t want Papa to be angry with him, so he stopped crying, poked out his quivering bottom lip and held his arms out, reaching for his dada to rescue him.  

*** 

            Stiles immediately fell prey to Isaac’s pitiful countenance and took him from Derek, hugging him to his chest.  “Shhh, it’s okay Baby Boy.” He murmured in between pressing kisses to the top of his head.  Stiles rocked him gently, trying to soothe the snuffling boy, hoping he would finally fall off to sleep. 

            It was moments later when the police arrived.  Derek answered the door and Charlotte was in the hallway, arms crossed over her chest, looking smug.  There was a deputy standing next to her taking her statement, but it was the sheriff standing in the doorway looking aggravated.  “There was a report of child abuse going on here.”

            Derek sighed, “Stiles!”

            Stiles came to the hallway toting a sniffling Isaac and thrust him at the sheriff.  John took the baby and cradled him in his arms, cooing softly, “What’s the matter Baby Boy?  Your doofus daddies can’t handle you?” 

*** 

            Now this was Pop-Pop.  Pop-Pop was almost like Dada and Papa rolled into one.  He smelled a little like Dada and was silly like him, but he was strong and felt safe like Papa.  This was good; he could handle spending time with Pop-Pop, especially since Papa had flashed his angry eyes.  So Isaac settled against his Pop-Pop’s chest and breathed in his soothing scent.  

*** 

            “Is my grandson too much for you two?” he asked with a grin looking from Derek to Stiles and then frowned.  “You boys look beat.”

            “We’ve been at this for hours.  Every time we put him down he starts screaming.” Derek sighed.

            “Well lucky for you I’m here to save the day.” He grinned, “I am officially off duty.  I’ve got a car seat in my truck; go pack a bag and then kiss Isaac bye-bye.”

            “Are you serious?”

            “I remember what it was like when you were a baby.  Your mom and I could have benefited from having grandparents willing to rescue us from your screeching.”

            “Oh my God, you are the _best_ dad ever!” Stiles said, hugged his father and then rushed inside to pack an overnight bag.

            John just shrugged, “I’m expecting my award any day now.” He said as he rocked a seemingly content Isaac.

            “Really, Dad thanks.” Derek said with a tired smile.  “We have no idea what’s wrong with him, he’s been changed, fed, rocked—”

            “Could he be teething?” John asked.

            “Pain I could handle, this…I have no idea what this is.” Derek said dragging a hand through his hair frustrated.

            “Yeah well, I’ll handle him for a while and you two get some rest.”

            “Dad are you sure, you just finished a shift and—”

            “And I have the day off tomorrow.  I’ve done this before, remember?  If I need back-up I’ll call Melissa.  You two need to take care of one another, because no one else is equipped to take care of Isaac long term.  All parents need a break from time to time.”  He said patting Derek’s shoulder.

            Charlotte watched on in horror as the sheriff cuddled with the annoying child and slung a diaper bag over his shoulder.  He hugged both men.  “Say bye-bye to daddies.” He said making Isaac wave good-bye.  He turned to her and, “I appreciate you calling Ms. Morgan, but I’ll thank you not to make any more phony accusations of my sons of abusing my grandson.  Babies are noisy.  I hope that when you have one of your own and they’re crying in the middle of the night that you don’t have a neighbor as horrible as you.  You have a good night now.”

            Derek and Stiles waved to her before closing the door and stumbling to bed.  They curled around each other and slept for ten hours.  When they woke, they had the loudest, messiest sex they could manage.  

*** 

            Spending the night with Pop-Pop was just want Isaac needed.  When they got to his house he got to take a shower with Pop-Pop, which was great because Pop-Pop didn’t care when Isaac splashed the water in his face.  He sometimes took showers like this with Papa, but Papa didn’t talk as much as Pop-Pop.  Pop-Pop told him that he used to do this with his dada when he was little; it was called “bonding”.  Isaac _liked_ bonding.  After their shower, he was wrapped in the biggest fluffiest towel he ever felt and laid in the center of Pop-Pop’s bed with a barrier of pillows surrounding him.  The bed smelled of Pop-Pop, safety, home.  Isaac kicked and gurgled, letting his Pop-Pop know that he was on board with this. 

*** 

            “I’m glad you’re happy pup.” John smiled down at the boy as he prepared himself for bed.  “We’re gonna put on our PJ’s and fall asleep watching horrible late night television.  And then tomorrow, we’ll go to the park and have ice cream—and you’re not gonna tell you fathers about that.  But mostly we’re gonna let your daddies get some rest.  You know they can’t take care of you properly when they’re tired.” 

*** 

            Pop-Pop explained a lot as he dressed himself and then Isaac for bed.  Apparently his parents needed sleep on occasion and it was good for them to have time away from Isaac.  Isaac didn’t see how that was a good thing, but he trusted Pop-Pop.  His parents loved him and so did his pack.  Pack.  He wasn’t exactly sure about what pack meant, but he thought it might be the days when a bunch of people all came to Pop-Pop’s house and ate food and laughed and everyone wanted to pick him up.  He sort of liked that part of it now, being picked up and passed around.  They all smelled different but the same.   They all smelled a little like Papa and that was comforting.  Pop-Pop said they were all there to protect him.  With Pop-Pop and a pack to love and protect him, he supposed he didn’t need to be with Papa and Dada all of the time.

            In the morning they got dressed and went to a diner for breakfast.  Pop-Pop ate bacon and made Isaac promise not to tell Dada.  He said that a lot, but Isaac didn’t mind, it’s not like he could talk anyway.  He tried, boy did he try, it amused Pop-Pop and the waitresses to no end, but it was frustrating that he could only make noise and not words.

            After breakfast they went to the toy store where Isaac was shown bunches of bright noisy things, but what caught his eye was a soft brown woof-woof.  Isaac reached for it and Pop-Pop laughed, “You would want the stuffed wolf.” He said as he handed the toy to Isaac who squealed and clutched the wolf to him.  “Lemme guess, it looks like your Papa?”  And as Isaac studied the soft squish toy and yes, it did look like Papa except for the eyes.  If he had this it almost would be like his papa was always with him.

            After leaving the store, they went for a walk in the park.  Isaac enjoyed these walks.  He loved all of the smells and different sights.  Plus it was more bonding time.  On their walk he showed all of his favorite spots to Woof-Woof.  And of course his favorite part was the ice cream.  Pop-Pop got one every time they went to the park and now that he was older, Pop-Pop shared.  Ice cream was cold, but yummy…and sticky.  He wasn’t sure Woof-Woof liked it very much, but Pop-Pop thought it was funny when Isaac tried to share, so that was all right.

            When ice cream time was over they went to the market where Isaac got to ride in the cart with his new best friend while Pop-Pop did something called shopping.  Isaac sometimes did this with Papa and Dada, so he was used to it.  As usual, strange people stopped Pop-Pop and talked about Isaac.  They cooed at him and touched his toes.  Isaac didn’t like the touching so much, but when it happened, Papa was extra cuddly, so it was okay in the end.

            Later in the day, Pop-Pop set up his playpen in the yard before going to cook on the grill.  Then other people began arriving.  Papa and Dada were the first and Isaac was ecstatic to see them.  He waved his new friend at them. 

*** 

            “What is that Baby Boy?” Stiles asked as he plucked Isaac from his playpen.

            “It was the only thing at the toy store that he liked.” John informed.

            “Probably because it looks like his Papa.”

            “That’s what I figured.” John grinned.

            Derek took Isaac from Stiles and pressed a kiss to his head.  “Did you have a good time with Pop-Pop?” he asked softly.

            “And just what did he feed him this time?” Stiles asked.

            “Ice cream…chocolate.” Derek answered after a deep sniff.

            “Really, Dad?”

            John pretended to look sheepish.  “What?  It’s my duty as Pop-Pop to give him the things you won’t.”

            “Dad what if he had an allergic reaction?” Stiles exclaimed.

            “Well in my; albeit limited experience, werewolves don’t really have allergic reactions to anything but wolfsbane.” John said as he flipped the burgers.

            “He’s got a point.” Derek said as he pressed his nose against Isaac’s neck making his boy squeal happily. 

*** 

            Papa’s beard tickled.  Isaac grabbed for it and tried nibbling on it.  Papa growled and his eyes changed but it was the kind he does when he wants to play.  Isaac squealed with delight and continued his campaign to eat Papa’s face.  Dada leaned in and nibbled on the other side making Papa laugh.

            Isaac was instantly surrounded by a feeling of love and happiness.

            Life was good. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics borrowed from the Acceptance album "Phantoms".


End file.
